


You forgot, didn't you ?

by Zeckarin



Series: And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale loves the Bentley, Crowley Loves the Bentley (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sentient Bentley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeckarin/pseuds/Zeckarin
Summary: Aziraphale forgot something Very Important, and Crowley is very upset about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & The Bentley (Good Omens), The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523585
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	You forgot, didn't you ?

**Author's Note:**

> February ficlets #2  
> Today's prompt is... You forgot, didn't you ?  
> I know, that's the title... but it is such a good one !  
> Hope you'll enjoy it, I definitely adored writing that one.
> 
> Again, thanks to megzseattle and her Awesome List of prompts !

“You forgot, didn’t you ?”

The question was loaded, full of bitterness, and it took Aziraphale a few seconds to catch it. It always took him a little while to get out of a book.

He closed his novel and looked at his friend in confusion. Crowley was sitting in front of the fireplace, his back to him, and the angel frowned slightly as he took in the tense line of the demon’s shoulders.

He should have sensed something was off. He blamed the book. Way too engrossing.

“My dear ? Is something wrong ?”

Crowley’s head shot to the side and he met a deadly glare.

“You _forgot_.” he said again.

Aziraphale racked his brain to catch up. Forgot ? What did he forget ? Did he make a promise he didn’t keep ? Was today important ?

What day was it ? Yesterday had been… January, right ? End of January ? He was fairly certain of that. He cleared his throat nervously.

“Crowley ? What day is it ? First of February ?”

The demon squinted his eyes. “Second of February.”

Aziraphale’s mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. Second of February… was it a special day ? He was fairly sure it triggered a memory…

Crowley looked at him for a minute, then huffed loudly and jumped to his feet before stomping out of the room. The bookshop’s bell jingled as the door slammed.

“Oh, dear...” muttered the angel guiltily.

This was obviously an important day, and he didn’t remember why.

  
  


Crowley was driving faster than usual, his hands clutching the steering wheel in a death grip.

“What day is it ? What _fucking_ day is it ? You _stupid_ angel !”

Bentley didn’t roar at that, and that was saying enough. His car usually always defended the angel, but this time she was brooding too. He gritted his teeth as a new wave of anger burned him.

“We don’t need him, girl. He’s a stupid, _selfish_ angel, that’s what he is !”

The car grumbled slightly.

“He thinks he’s so nice and right. Ha ! Not even remembering something _that_ important ! And he calls himself a friend ! Some _shitty_ friend, yeah !”

This time, Bentley’s disagreement was clearly audible.

“Don’t defend him ! Don’t you dare defend him, love ! He doesn’t deserve it ! We’re going to drive to Scotland and never come back, and he will rot in regret and misery, that will serve him right !”

The car didn’t seem very impressed by that decision.

“I will. I will drive to Scotland. See if I don’t.” grumbled the demon, his anger morphing into sullenness.

Bentley purred and slowed down a little. Crowley sighed and stroked the wheel.

“Okay, girl. You win. Love you too.”

They made a U turn that elicited a concerto of horns. Crowley waved at the angry humans with a toothy grin, taking much more time than needed to make his manoeuvre and initiating what would become one of the biggest congestions in central London that year.

The ride back to the bookshop was silent, and Crowley felt a little better as he drove past Aziraphale’s favourite bakery without even slowing down. _That_ would teach him.

A dejected angel was waiting on the pavement outside the bookshop. He watched the Bentley park, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket like every time he was feeling anxious.

Crowley extracted himself from his car, looking pointedly in the opposite direction and crossing his arms with a pout.

“Crowley… my dear, I am ever so sorry. I can not apologise enough...” started the angel, letting go of his cuff to wriggle his hands.

The demon grunted.

“I know this is a very important day, and I can not for the life of me remember why… I am the worst.” added Aziraphale, his eyes cast down.

Bentley roared, startling both immortal entities.

“Nah, you’re not,” traduced Crowley begrudgingly. “You’re just a stupid birdbrain with no love for a beautiful, perfect, loyal and devoted car. Is all.”

Aziraphale blinked in surprise, looking from Crowley to the Bentley.

“Wh… what ? What do you mean ? Is it related to your car ?”

“Course it’s related to my bloody car !” erupted the demon. “That’s her birthday !”

Aziraphale frowned.

“Her birthday is the ninth of June…” he said almost hesitantly.

“What d’you mean, you moron ? Course not ! I bought her the second of February !”

They looked at each other in equal confusion.

“Why are you using the day you bought her as birthday date ?”

“Well, it’s better than _inventing_ one like you did, isn’t it ?”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened under a sudden realisation.

“Crowley ?”

“What now ?” snapped the demon, still a little angry.

“Don’t you… know the day your dear car became alive ?”

Crowley stilled, then slowly rose a hand to take his glasses off, piercing his friend with an incredulous stare.

“Do you ?” he asked.

“Why, yes. I thought you did too. I knew it the instant I met her.”

The demon spluttered.

“Oh, dear. I have no idea why… I thought it was obvious to everyone. My dear boy, I really am sorry, I would have told you sooner...”

Crowley waved his friend’s excuses away.

“No, it’s fine. T’s okay. Must be an… ah… angelic thingy.”

Aziraphale nodded reluctantly. He highly doubted it, but after all, this wasn’t really important. There was a more pressing matter at hand. He turned to the Bentley, patting her hood.

“So, this is your anniversary, right ? The day you two met ? I can not believe I did not remember… Let me redeem myself. How about a trip ? We could drive all day long, go to the countryside… what do you think, dear girl ?”

He turned to his friend again, and let out a little gasp.

“Oh. I mean... This is a special day to you two. Perhaps you would rather spend it together… going on a road trip, just the two of you ? Do you want me to prepare you some snack ? I have a bottle of whiskey I am sure would be rather lovely for the occasion...”

Crowley shrugged.

“Naah. It’s alright, you can tag along. The girl likes you anyway, wouldn’t want to leave you behind.”

Bentley roared her approbation.

Aziraphale smiled in delight.

“Oh, this is lovely ! Where do you want to go ?”

Crowley’s mouth tugged at the corner.

“Was thinking about Scotland.”

“Just perfect. Let me grab my coat and we can be on our way.”

“Grab that whiskey bottle while you’re there,” asked the demon as he got back to the driver’s seat, grinning madly.

He had the feeling Aziraphale would feel guilty enough not to complain about his driving skills.

“How fast exactly do you think we can reach Scotland ?” he asked the car , still smiling in a scary way.

Bentley purred.

Right, thought Crowley. This was going to be fun. He wondered if an angel could faint.

Only one way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's prompt will be "you're already perfect".  
> I hope you'll enjoy it !  
> These prompts are all so great, I don't know how to select them. I have 35 of them on my list and I want to write them all !


End file.
